<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Molly's Question by TheonewithwheelsASH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960741">Molly's Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonewithwheelsASH/pseuds/TheonewithwheelsASH'>TheonewithwheelsASH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonewithwheelsASH/pseuds/TheonewithwheelsASH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has a question for Sherlock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Molly's Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this a few hours ago when the idea popped into my head. I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it but thought why not.  Not Beta read all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly’s head rested on Sherlock’s bare chest. She felt his heart rate quicken after the question she had just asked him. Even now after all these years that had passed since the phone call, Molly could never get over the fact that she could do that to the man she loved.</p>
<p>“What?” He said.</p>
<p>“I know you heard me,” Molly said. “So what’s your answer?”</p>
<p>“Why do you want to know?” his tone turned relaxed as if he had the upper hand in this.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Just wanted to know your answer, I guess.” Molly moved to cuddle further into him the duvet rustled as she did so.</p>
<p>“Well, you should know my answer. Our two sleeping children downstairs could answer that.” </p>
<p>Molly looked up at him. “I know that. I just want to hear it from you.”</p>
<p>“Why now after four years of being together?” Sherlock asked. “Taking you this long to get your courage up to ask the question?”</p>
<p>Molly could hear Sherlock was joking. “Well no actually, it’s a leap year after all and you know what’s special about that certain day.”</p>
<p>“That it’s leap day, and it only comes round once every four years.” Sherlock mocked. </p>
<p>“Yes, well there is that, but it’s also a tradition for women to ask a certain question they wouldn’t normally ask.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Sherlock said, realising Molly meant the question.</p>
<p>“So what’s your answer then Mr Holmes?” </p>
<p>“Ask me again and say it like you mean it.”</p>
<p>Molly turned and knelt on her knees. So she was face-to-face level with Sherlock whose body was resting against the wall. “Sherlock Holmes, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Molly Hooper I will.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to write this because it's leap day and i guess if I don't post it now I would have to wait another four years to post it. Hope you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>